New girl, New dimension
by Amy85
Summary: This is my First Story.So don't be hard on me, 'cause I work hard in this story! Goku returns fom heaven to compete in the Martial Competition ! But a strange girl comes with him who is she? Sorry read it!(couple Trunks and?) Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1 : Goku's Return

Disclaimer: I really hope that own Dragon Ball but I don't (and I really want Trunks for my self ^-^ or M. Trunks don't mind! jajaja)  
  
Please consider that is my FIRST story and I'm not a native speaker of English, so they're going to be a lot. of errors! Sorry!  
  
* Chapter 1 = Goku Return *  
  
After Goku dies and Bubu is going to come (you know the martial competition when he comes from heaven):  
  
"Are you sure this is the place where Goku is going to appear?" asked Krillin.  
  
" Yeah" Gohan responds.  
  
Not seconds past after a noise came from the sky. They all look up and they see Goku (with the gold aureola on his head), he comes with a witch on crystal ball and a girl of about Goten or Trunks age (six years)  
  
"Hi!" said a very cheerful Goku "miss me?"  
  
Everyone went to hug Goku except a little boy with black spikes who hide behind Chichi. Goku saw him and said:  
  
" I didn't know I had another child!" and got Goten into a hug.  
  
After all the hugs, kisses, ect. from everybody. Vegeta made a comment:  
  
" Who's that girl?" looking at the cute girl.  
  
They all turn the heads to the little girl. She was dressed with a simple orange kimono (The one Goku wears but in girl), with her brown looking curiously at everyone, her also brown hair was in a little ponytail, and she had a cute look! They couldn't see she's back because she was like hiding something.  
  
*Who's that little girl? What has to do with Goku?!?! See it in the next chapter! *  
  
Now after you read this (horrible) story review (you now that little button down there!) BUT PLEASE NOOOOO FLAMING! Only regular comments or good comments (no lots of last one surely!) 


	2. Chapter 2 : Explanations

Disclaimer: see first chapter!  
  
Thanks to SSJ Naomi! You're my first review it may sound ridiculous but I'm very happy for that review! ^^  
  
" Oh she!" exclaimed Goku. " She's a saiyan girl "  
  
"A SAIYAN!?" asked everyone turn around and saw the tail from the girl.  
  
" From where?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" Well you see, she is from the planet Vegeta when the planet exploded she was all ready killed," said Goku " she didn't give me information how she was killed"  
  
" And what is she doing here?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Well up there (heaven) they let her had her body and train," Goku " she is quite strong for her age so I trained her and now she came down here to compete!"  
  
" Ohhh," everyone absorbed the information just given.  
  
" How are you called?" asked Bulma.  
  
" My name is Amy, " said the little girl.  
  
"Well, hi Amy!" said Bulma. " Look this is my son Trunks" Presenting a boy with purple hair and blue eyes." Come on Trunks what do you say?"  
  
"Oh, hello please to meet you!" said Trunks.  
  
" And you Gotten?" asked Chichi.  
  
" Hello my name is Gotten!" said Gotten.  
  
-All the competitors have to sign in, last opportunity! - Said a voice through a loudspeaker.  
  
" Come on we're late!" said Krillin.  
  
They all went to sign.  
  
" Gotten look were in the infant group not fair!" said an angry Trunk.  
  
" But what can we do?" asked Gotten.  
  
" Well," said Trunks with a mystery voice. " Look .."  
  
" I don't think is a good idea" Gotten.  
  
" Nonsense!" Trunks. " But we have to convince Amy to help us."  
  
" Now that we are all sign why don't we go to EAT? (It's me or is this the part were everyone falls anime style?)" Said a very happy Goku. Of course everyone falls anime style to the floor ( sorry had to put it! ^^).  
  
So they all went to feed Goku and the rest of the saiyan.  
  
*Till next chapter! What the plan of Trunks?? Sorry wait the next chapter! *  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!  
-  
-  
-  
-down there! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Fights losers and winners!

Disclaimer: see first chapter!  
  
Special thanks to Veromorphia (ups. is my only review! ^^) = I'm not a gift for languages (you should see me with French!), is only that I went to an English-Spanish school and I'm almost bilingual (I know I have a long way to be!). Don't worry with Spanish is not very difficult!  
  
* Chapter 3: Fights, losers and winners!  
  
After eating.(let me count them!) 10 main courts and 15 desserts each one (of course only the saiyans), they where all satisfied. They went to the fighting waiting room (do that exists?) where more fighters where there.  
  
The infant competition started and Trunks, Gotten and Amy where the finalist (sorry but I didn't want to write the other fights).  
  
" Well now is our turn!" said Trunks to Gotten.  
  
" Yeah and guess who's going to win!?" asked Gotten.  
  
" Of course me!" Trunks.  
  
" Will see!" Gotten.  
  
" No Ki attacks ok?" asked Trunks  
  
" Sure, I'm not very good with them!" Gotten  
  
The two went to fight stance. Gotten attack first and Trunks dogged his attack. He tried to kick Gotten in the chin and Gotten tried it also, so the both got hurt. The fight went like that until Trunks form a Ki attack and through to Gotten.  
  
" Hey, you said no Ki attacks!" said Gotten.  
  
" I now but is getting very boring this fight!" said Trunks.  
  
" Yeah!" said Gotten. " So now we use Ki attacks ok?"  
  
" Ok," Trunks.  
  
Unfortunately Gotten hadn't mastered the Ki attacks yet and almost destroyed all the tatami. But Trunks send him out of the tatami in time. So now Trunks was going to fight with Amy.  
  
" Ready?" asked Trunks.  
  
" I born ready!" said cheekily Amy. (Sorry I love that response and I had to put it! ^^)  
  
The fight didn't last long, there was a clear difference of who was stronger, because, Amy had trained with Goku and Trunks only entered the Gravity Room a couple of times. So Amy won the infant competition.  
  
" Good fight," said Trunks. " I wanted to ask you something, look would you help Gotten and me with ***"  
  
" Of course, " Amy said with grin.  
  
/ Meanwhile in the adult competition/  
  
Videl had all ready lost and the only ones left where; Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and a mysterious man who just appeared. (C18 and other competitors in this competition are not in this story because I wanted to change a little the story, to form my plot)  
  
Goku and Gohan where now fighting:  
  
" Long time since we fought right?" asked Goku to his son.  
  
" Yeah, but I train myself, so now lets have fun!" Gohan said.  
  
*How much did I change the story? Who wins the fight? Well you see in the next chapter! ^^*  
  
Now you know this part! REVIEW!!!! And NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! If you don't like it then don't read it! -  
-  
-  
-  
- down there REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4 : more fights and discovery

Disclaimer: see the first chapter (how may times do I have to say this?)  
  
Thanks to Laulella (again my only review * hint, hint *): I try to update everyday and till now I have do it! I glad you like my story! And read more of it!  
  
*Chapter 4; more fight and a discovery! *  
  
The fight of Goku and his son Gohan had just started (some popcorns please?!?!). Goku started easy with his son, Gohan make note of it and said:  
  
" Dad, come on don't go easy on me I now you're better than that," said annoyed Gohan.  
  
" Alright son, I won't go easy on you!" said Goku.  
  
Goku did intent of punching Gohan but he dodged it, Goku moved very fast and got Gohan down guard. Gohan got up quickly and flue upwards and through a KA-ME-HA-ME. Goku dodged it using the instant transmission and appear behind Gohan hitting him.  
  
" That was a good one Dad you have to show me that movement!" Gohan.  
  
" When ever you want kid," Goku.  
  
And they continue on fighting. Gohan made a move very fast and kick his father on the face, but Goku recover fast and through his son out the tatami and into the wall.  
  
The next fight was Vegeta and the mysterious man.  
  
" Well jerk you're going to surrender or I'll have to fight you?" asked Vegeta with a tone of superior.  
  
"." Mysterious man.  
  
" I have asked you a question respond to it!" said Vegeta a little annoyed.  
  
"."Mysterious man.  
  
***  
  
/Inside the mysterious man/  
  
" Trunks be careful with your leg!" whispered Amy.  
  
" That's not my leg, wait, upps is my leg, sorry Amy!" apologise Trunks  
  
" Trunks your father is going to get angry with us!" said a terrified Gotten." Say something!"  
  
" What do I say?!?!??" said Trunks.  
  
" How did I get myself into this, you said it was going to be fun!" said Amy.  
  
"And it would if it where anybody else instead of my father!" said Trunks.  
  
*** Vegeta was getting angry by seconds and Trunks and company didn't respond anything.  
  
*Will Vegeta blow up Trunks and company or will they survive? You'll see it in the next chapter *  
  
Now review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 : The caught

Disclaimer: see on the very first chapter!  
  
Thanks to (I have more than one review!!!! A record!):  
  
-JayJay-Sawada: I also like when the Little Troll of the Saiyans gets angry (ouch! What did I get wrong? ^^)  
  
-SSj Naomi: Well I thought that three little saiyans and an adventure where enough to be friends! And thanks!  
  
-Veromorphia: You'll see in this chapter if * My * Trunks (my treasure, only mine!) is blow up by Vegeta! ^^ And I'll try that Vegeta doesn't get very, very angry (is going to be difficult!). Look Spanish is quite easy to write if you have the speaking good!  
  
* Chapter 5: The caught *  
  
/Inside the mysterious man/  
  
Amy was laughing like a mad at the sight of a Gotten prying. Trunks were at the edge of panicking!  
  
" What the heck do we do?!?!?" asked Gotten.  
  
" We should fight him!" said Amy.  
  
" FIGHT VEGETA!?!?!?" exclaimed Trunks and Gotten.  
  
" You're crazy!" said Gotten. " Do you know how strong is Vegeta?"  
  
" I think that we should say it now that we have the chance!" said Trunks.  
  
" But we didn't even try!" said Amy.  
  
" We know that we're going to lose we don't have a chance!" said Gotten trying to convince Amy.  
  
" You can run like cowards but I'm going to try!" said a stubborn Amy.  
  
At the fact that a girl was calling them cowards (I hate people who think that girls aren't equal to boys, but you know kids at that age so proud of themselves!) They said:  
  
" Alright we'll try to fight Vegeta!" said Trunks and Gotten.  
  
***  
  
/outside/  
  
Vegeta's patience had already pass the limit and said:  
  
" At the fact that you aren't saying nothing I'll have to through you myself out of the Tatami" And through a punch at them (the mysterious man). They dodge it and Vegeta was going straight to them.  
  
***  
  
/inside the mysterious man/  
  
" That was a good one!" said Amy.  
  
" Quickly his coming, go to the right" said Trunks.  
  
" No, I want to go left!" said Gotten.  
  
" Don't start, that's your right!" said Amy.  
  
" No, that's my right!" said Gotten.  
  
" Be quiet, his coming" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
*** / Outside /  
  
Vegeta suddenly sense 3 kis but they disappeared again. He continue to go straight to the mysterious man. When he was about to kick the man he heard some voices, he smirked and reduce the speed and the force. He kick them when each of them were trying to go different ways. The cloth broke and each of them went flying different directions.  
  
" Well, well look who was inside," said Vegeta grinning.  
  
" Dad, there's an explanation for this!" said quickly Trunks.  
  
" There is?" asked doubtfully Gotten, who received a nudge from Amy.  
  
" I'm sure there is but know who I'm going to fight?" said Vegeta.  
  
That was a good question that Gotten and Trunks couldn't answer but Amy:  
  
" I'm going to fight you!" said a determined Amy.  
  
" You?" asked Vegeta. " But you are only a little girl."  
  
" Maybe, but I'm twice as strong that a normal girl and I trained hard up there!" Amy.  
  
" A good point, but I'm the Prince of the Saiyans and I'm not going to fight a little girl like you!" smirked Vegeta.  
  
*Would Amy fight Vegeta?!?! Are Trunks and Gotten going to let her?! See in the next chapter *  
  
Now after reading the story REVIEW!!!! AND AGAIN NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Fight or not?

Disclaimer: do I have to say this! See first chapter!!!  
  
On to reviews:  
  
_ fReAkY-Grl = A cool nick you have there! Thanks for the review. I try to make my chapters longer but I can't, I get stuck and until I have my ideas straight I can't continue! It's true that I write because I like it so I'll continue with it!  
  
_ maz2 = I really like your story " Yes sir", so please update it soon! If you notice I put my nick of "Amy" to the girl, I did because I identify a little with that girl (just a tiny bit!). Do I really make so many mistakes? (I won't let my English teacher see it!) I'll try and make it with more emotions and explanations of scenery! I hope you enjoy the next chapter (popcorns? I love them).  
  
_ Gary Coleman or Veromorphia = I got a little confuse with your reviews until you e-mail me! I think that deep inside Vegeta isn't that bad, so I thought that it was better if he didn't beat the 3 up. I think that's very annoying, only because I don't like playing with Barbies (puag with that smile in their face!), people call me tomboy!  
  
_ Pauly-85 = Gracias por leer mi fic, intentare no hacer tantos fallos o q alguien me los corrija. Supongo q no has leído los otros capítulos no¿?  
  
Sorry for not posting, but I was away for Xmas. Also I was about to quit the story seen no one was reading it! *-* I hope you like this chapter. ^^  
  
-. - = Thoughts  
  
* Chapter 6: Fight or not? *  
  
" I'm going to fight you!" said a determined Amy.  
  
" You?" asked Vegeta. " But you are only a little girl."  
  
" Maybe, but I'm twice as strong that a normal girl and I trained hard up there!" Amy.  
  
" A good point, but I'm the Prince of the Saiyans and I'm not going to fight a little girl like you!" smirked Vegeta.  
  
" Well, well, nobody said to me that the Prince of the Saiyans was so coward!" said Amy cheekily.  
  
-That does it a girl of no range dares to insult me! - Thought Vegeta almost exploding of anger.  
  
" What a courage!" whispers Gotten to Trunks.  
  
" To much, at this rate she's going to the hospital in less that two minutes!" Trunks whispers back.  
  
" Don't play with fire kid!" said Vegeta warning her.  
  
- Looks like the hotheaded prince is getting angry, just as I wanted- thought Amy, and smirked.  
  
" So will I have the pleasure of fight the prince or not?" Amy teases.  
  
- If I say no that little brat isn't going to have any respect for me and if I say yes people think I'm a coward to fight a little girl, What to do? -  
  
/ Out of the tatami /  
  
" That girl doesn't know what is she talking to right?" said Bulma quite alarm.  
  
" Sure she is," said Goku. " She's very strong and she wants to have a real fight."  
  
Everybody was surprised that Goku said a something that hasn't have to do with food.  
  
" That or she's really stupid," said Krillin.  
  
" I don't thinks so, I agree with my father." Said Gohan.  
  
/ In the Tatami/  
  
" Don't you think we're letting fight yourself, that easy," Said Trunks, looking at Gotten for an nod but Gotten only look down to the floor.  
  
" I don't know Trunks, if she wants, we should let her do it," said Gotten.  
  
" Thanks Gotten," said Amy smiling, which cause Gotten to blush.  
  
Now Trunks was annoyed, he only wanted to help her and look what he gets.  
  
" I thought that I was the one that was going to fight," said Vegeta.  
  
" So what? Fight me or not" said Amy.  
  
" Of course I'm going to fight you," said Vegeta smirking. " I don't have saiyan blood for nothing and I wasn't teach for fighting in Frieza's army."  
  
" Don't you dare say that name!" said Amy cut him off. " That repugnant creature!"  
  
- Wow she sure hates him, why? - Thought Vegeta.  
  
" Now lets fight," said Amy, as if nothing had happened.  
  
" Why do you hate Frieza so much, the only that has a good reason is me," Said Vegeta.  
  
" Really?" asked Amy mysteriously.  
  
* Until here I leave you! What happen to Amy because of Frieza? Will you know it? Merry Xmas, Happy New Year to all and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 


	7. Chapter 7 : unknow things

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting, but I didn't have time! Happy 2004! -! -! -! -! -! -!  
  
Thanks to!:  
  
_ Funny Purpule American Fr = Do I make SO many mistakes?!?!?! Ok, I'll and watch A LOT my times. And thanks for the review! ^^  
  
_ Demi Saiya-Jin Via = Hi V-Chan! Like I said, I'll try and don't make so many mistakes! Thanks the review, it was really sweet! And did you like my plan to get the hot-purplehair-semisaiyan? (Who could it be?!?!^^)  
  
_ Gogeta Jr = You'll see if Amy wins Vegeta (I have seconds thoughts!). I really like your story to, please update soon!  
  
_ mckimmie = Like I said it was a funny thing we have a character! Update soon! Yeah, is my very first story. You really don't like Vegeta right? Thanks for the "review conversation" it's great! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I've discovered, that I own Amy (I OWN SOMETHING!)! So everything else is of Akira Toriyama! (Well except Trunks or M.Trunks. OK, OK I DON'T OWN THEM, happy?) ^^  
  
Trunks: 7, Gotten: 6, Amy: 6 ½  
  
" Why do you hate Frieza so much, the only that has a good reason is me," Said Vegeta.  
  
" Really?" asked Amy mysteriously.  
-----------  
  
Vegeta looks at her with a confusing look (I know, that's not normal for Vegeta, so what?).  
  
" What do you mean?" says Vegeta.  
  
" Do you think you were the only who Frieza (she says that word like a swear word) ?" asked Amy, not waiting for response. " Because the saiyans on Vegeta (the planet of course!) did all they could to protect themselves and their family!"  
  
After saying this Amy turns her head down to cover her tears, now streaming freely down her face (look she has a heart!!). Vegeta was shook by her words and confuse.  
  
- What did she meant by this? Sure she was one of the millions of saiyans killed on Vegeta so what? - Thought Vegeta.  
  
Trunks, didn't know why, but he asked: " May I asked you what happened?"  
  
" Why should interest you?" asked Amy looking him into the eyes. Trunks saw so much pain in them that he decided that she wasn't prepared to answer.  
  
" Well," Amy said, speaking again to Vegeta. " Are we going to fight or chitchat?"  
  
" Fight of course!" Vegeta smirk. " Lady's first!"  
  
Amy went to her fight stance and into the air straight to punch Vegeta on the face. Vegeta of course dodge it and swung his leg that hit Amy's jaw. Amy was through into the air. Vegeta launch into the air to hit Amy, but Amy disappears, and appears behind Vegeta. She kicks him in the back, but Vegeta recovers quickly.  
  
-Well a good opponent for once, but I should rid of her quickly or the others will think I can't take her. - And he threw a Ki blasts at Amy, she barely dodge some of them. Then she throws a Burning Attack (you know the one that Trunks makes), which hit Vegeta.  
  
- I'm with very little energy, training up in heaven was easier than here, but I can't let Vegeta win me! - Amy thought.  
  
Vegeta seeing the momentary down guard, he threw various blasts to Amy. Amy seeing it came she disappears before the blasts hits her.  
  
-Well she has a good defence, she's quite quick, but she isn't very strong for hand combat. -  
  
Sorry guys I know I'm letting the fight to long but is because is late and I've wrote enough for today! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames, only comments about how bad I wrote ok? ^^  
  
Notice: If anyone wants to spell-check, please contact me by review or by e- mail! 


	8. Chapter 8: bad end or good one?

Disclaimer: since my discovery that I own Amy! I have something to right instead of "see first chapter" * applause of the audience, and I wave to my mum! *, Don't worry now that I own Amy (my Amy, from my imagination) I wont say " see chapter 8" (well maybe^^)!  
  
Thanks to (I'm getting less reviews by chapter! * hint, hint *):  
  
_ mckimmie = For people that want to know something about Amy; I made her cry because I thought it was the best way to show she wasn't of steel, that she had emotions! I know you liked Vegeta who doesn't!?!?! XD  
  
_ Veromorphia = I was missing your reviews! I really busy to, that why I didn't update in so long! Maybe Vegeta is a little out of character, but I want it that way!^^  
  
_ Afura = Thanks for the review! I got a review as you may see. I really don't mind what people think about my story, I write because I like!^^  
  
_ lilPinKdevil = Yeah I call this a story, so what, any problem? I prefer giving someone a heart attack that listen to you! :b  
  
_ Vegeta247= Thanks for the information! As I said I don't see that as a flame just a useful comment! ^^  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
_ GogetaJr = THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ; For putting my story in your favourite list and to review (people my think I'm doing a fuss about nothing, but don't forget it's my FIRST story!!!!!)! Maybe I take a look at your Pokemon fic, I don't like Pokemon a lot! ^^  
  
As you see Buu doesn't exist in this story, any questions, contact me ok?  
  
-_-_- Chapter 9: bad end or good one? -_-_-  
  
Vegeta seeing the momentary down guard, he threw various blasts to Amy. Amy seeing it came she disappears before the blasts hits her.  
  
-Well she has a good defence, she's quite quick, but she isn't very strong for hand combat. -  
  
" What, getting tired?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" Me?" said Amy. " You shouldn't be talking, you're almost going to pass out!"  
  
" Enough of warm up!" says Vegeta powering up to supersaiyan.  
  
Amy wasn't surprised by his transformation at all and she also power up to supersaiyan. Her now golden hair went lose just before her shoulders and her eyes went charcoal black. Everyone turn her eyes to her, they had never saw a female supersaiyan.  
  
" Haven't you a female supersaiyan before?" asks Amy, seeing so many curious looks.  
  
" Well I have of course, but they haven't," responds Vegeta.  
  
Without giving much time he went straight to her jaw, she saw him coming and merely dodge. She recovers and attacks him. They went on fighting.  
  
* This is getting boring! I should do something, maybe provoke her. * Thought Vegeta.  
  
" How did you die?" asked Vegeta. " Some lose Ki-balls?"  
  
* He trying to provoke me, I'm not going to fall for that. -Stay calm, calm.- * Amy thought for herself.  
  
" To scared to answer?" smirked Vegeta.  
  
" Don't you talk about that!" said dangerously Amy. Without noticing, her anger powers up her Ki.  
  
* A got her in the trap! * Thought Vegeta.  
  
" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!" said Amy rising her voice. " YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Her Ki was getting to supersaiyan 2, which surprised everyone.  
  
Vegeta power up to supersaiyan 2 and Amy closely follow him to that level. She had a lot of trouble controlling her anger and her power.  
  
" Sorry, I didn't listen well to the last thing!" Vegeta said.  
  
Amy power up quickly.  
  
* He's getting to my nerves! I can't stand him! * Thought Amy. Her anger got the best of her and . she saw nothing but black.  
  
-_-_- I'm so bad!-!-!-!^^ So what? NOW REVIEW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W- W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W- W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know down there V ( hint, hint!!!) I'll update with 3 or 4 reviews! ( and more) -_-_-  
V  
V  
V  
V 


	9. Chapter 9: White room and crazy people!

Disclaimer: I own everything except Amy! UPS... is the other way round! XD  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but I was quite put down, 'cause only a few people are reading my story (is it that bad? *-*). I was thinking of quitting the story, but as you see I didn't! Hope more people read the story this time. Please ENJOY! ^^ (I'll try to do these chapter longer!)  
  
This time I added point of view, so watch for them! (Don't worry they are very clear!).  
  
Years: -Trunks=8 - Goten=7 -Amy=7´5  
  
THANKS to: _ tatsumi sagara: Thanks for the review IT REALLY HELPs!  
  
_ mckimmie: Yeah Vegeta has to watch out with Amy! thanks for the review.  
  
_ GogetaJr: Look, there you have it! Vegeta win happy! XD  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Vegeta power up to supersaiyan 2 and Amy closely follow him to that level. She had a lot of trouble controlling her anger and her power.  
  
" Sorry, I didn't listen well to the last thing!" Vegeta said.  
  
Amy power up quickly.  
  
* He's getting to my nerves! I can't stand him! * Thought Amy. Her anger got the best of her and ... she saw nothing but black.  
  
Chapter 10: White room and crazy people!  
  
Amy view  
  
Amy gets wake ups, she slowly opens her eyes, but she gets blind because of the white light. She sniffs, smells some strong disinfectant.  
  
* What horrible place I'm I? * She thought to herself. A voice in her head says: "well if you open your eyes maybe you figure it out!"  
  
She finally opens her eyes. She looks around, white walls are surrounding her, and she is lying on a smooth and soft white bed, a huge window covered with white curtains. Then she observes that a small kid is sleeping peacefully in an armchair.  
  
" Trunks?" Amy asks to the sleeping Trunks. Trunks shifts, but doesn't get up.  
  
* What the hell is he doing here and why I'm here? * She asks to herself. * I'll have to wake him up to know right? * She says the last part with a grin in her face.  
  
Trunks view  
  
He sees Amy fall to the tatami, losing the battle. He's father take her to the doctors who are holding the stretcher, the doctors look at Vegeta nervously as he was going to attack them, this view made Trunks giggle.  
  
Taking his attention to Amy again, she doesn't look serious, just some scratches and exhausted.  
  
" Like this Amy looks so cute and fragile," says a voice in Trunks head (yeah, I know, they have lots of voices in their heads XD). *Where did that come from? * Trunks ask himself.  
  
He decides to go with the doctors to the infirmary. They let him stay in Amy's room till she gets up. Trunks is so exhausted too, that falls as sleep in the armchair.  
  
Amy view  
  
Amy went behind the armchair where Trunks is and ...And a nurse opens the door:  
  
" AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING UP! YOU NEED TO REST!" exclaims the nurse.  
  
Trunks of course wake up, giving a jump.  
  
* Damn nurses! They always enter and cut the fun things. *  
  
" Hey Amy! Are alright?" Trunks ask after the nurse closes the door.  
  
" Just like new!" she responds.  
  
"What where you doing behind the armchair?" asks Trunks curiously.  
  
" Me?!?!?!?! Nothing..." she says putting her best angel face.  
  
Bulma who enters in the room, with the other z-gang behind, saves Amy form the embarrass situation.  
  
" Darling are you all right?" she asks in a motherly way.  
  
" Yeah, thanks," She responds getting a bit red, nobody had treated her like that for a long time.  
  
" Women, don't you see she's embarrassed!" Vegeta jumps to the conversation.  
  
" Well, well look who we have here Mr.I-know-all-so-I'm-going-to-sleep-in- the-couch!"Bulma finishes the conversation.  
  
Everyone laughs at the two discuss, is normal that they discuss but is always funny to hear them. Vegeta goes out of the room mumbling something about "That women...!".  
  
* Sorry guys but are VERY LATE and I'm very sleepy, I'll continue another day! Please REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW it reallllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy helps! Like I said, is somebody is interested in beta-reading and correcting please contact me ok??????????????????????????*  
  
Private lesson for reviewing:  
  
1.Read the story. 2. Go down here, and read these (I know your doing the last part I'm a witch! XD) 3. Go to the purple button in the left hand side at the button (underneath these thing!) 4. Put a tick in favorite story and author alert ok? XD 5. Last part, say you LOVED this story. XD  
  
If you do all these I'll update quicker! XD 


	10. Chapter 10: Vegeta has to get present!

Disclaimer: I wIsH I'd OwN DB, BuT aS i DoN't, I'll CrY!!!!!!!!! I only own the plot!!!!!! And Amyyyyyyyyyy!^^  
  
Sorry to not update for a very long time, but I didn't had ideas!  
  
Thanks to: _ GogetaJr: MY LOYAL READER!!!!!^^ I know you said you would give me ideas, but as you see I woke up to day with them!!!! Hope you update your story( Child's play) and the new one on your new account!  
  
I'm still loooking for a beta-reading, anyone interested???  
  
Last chapter: Bulma who enters in the room, with the other z-gang behind, saves Amy form the embarrass situation.  
  
"Darling are you all right?" she asks in a motherly way.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," She responds getting a bit red, nobody had treated her like that for a long time.  
  
"Women, don't you see she's embarrassed!" Vegeta jumps to the conversation.  
  
"Well, well look who we have here Mr.I-know-all-so-I'm-going-to-sleep-in- the-couch!"Bulma finishes the conversation.  
  
Everyone laughs at the two discuss, is normal that they discuss but is always funny to hear them. Vegeta goes out of the room mumbling something about "That women...!".  
  
Chapter 10: Vegeta's present  
  
Vegeta's view  
  
I finally went out of that horrible place that humans called, Hospital. It smells so irritable, people in white tunics and the most long and thick neddles! Yep I hate neddles, must be some saiyan thing as Kakarot panics when he sees a neddles too. As I furrow the blue sky thinking of what my son Trunks ask me for his birthday, tha is tomorrow.  
  
:: Flashback::  
  
I carried Amy to the Hospital wing with my son running behind me. I put Amy in an empty room where the nurse told me( A/N for once he obeyed a human , who isn't Bulma, jajaja!) and went to sit with his son Trunks outside the room as the other z-gang came to see if Amy was alright.  
  
"Dad?" ask Trunks.  
  
Vegeta turn his head to him, to let him know he was listening.  
  
"I feel guilty for letting Amy fight you on herself," Said Trunks looking to his feet. "But there's a voice in my head that says it was her decision."  
  
Vegeta look a little surprise to his son, he didn't expect that Trunks was so wise to think like that and said: "Trust the voice, it was her decision and, I have to say, she's very strong." Said Vegeta. "Of course nothing compered to me!"  
  
Trunks smiled to his father. "Can I ask you a thing for my birthday?" he ask.  
  
Vegeta thought, I haven't really give him nothing for his birthday in all these years, for once, I may give him something. "Well, it depends on what you ask," He said.  
  
"I don't think you would give me what I want, but is worth trying!" Said Trunks. "I wish Amy was alive and that she could live and train with us."  
  
:: Back to reality::  
  
Now because of that, he was looking for the Dragon Balls to make these present. He was doing this partly because he wanted to go outof the hospital, 'cause he hadn't bought nothing for his birthday in all these years ( A/N he surely would never buy him nothing after this one!^^) and 'cause he like that girl, secretly he thought of grandchildren! Maybe in some years she and my son will bond ( A/N not fisically! Mentally, when saiyans love each other!) they will make a good couple!  
  
He felt a bit awkward, doing of cupid, but he push that thought a side, would not fail his son. He had to hurry up if hi want to have the 7 balls for tomorrow!  
  
I leave you with this handcliffer, so you'll review, you know, reviews = I'll update quicker!!!! ^^ I'm working in another story, I may post it on summer so I have time enough to update everyday!!!!!!!! Enjoy your holidays!^^ 


	11. Chapter 11: Going home

Disclaimer: After saying that DBZ doesn't belong to me so many times (A/N  
for your info 10!), I'm going to get depressed! *-* But Amy belongs to me,  
got that straight folks? ^-^  
+ I know that Vegeta was out of character in the last chapter or some parts  
of this story, but sometimes his so grumpy, that is better to have it this  
way! (but anyway, we love him both ways! ^^) I HOPE you like the  
chapter!!!!!!!!! +  
-Thankies to; (more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
_Mckimmie: You didn't say much, but thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
_Veromorphia: Is good to hear about you again! Thanks for your comments and  
the review! Hope that Vegeta isn't too out of character!  
_ GogetaJr: Do you really like Trunks and Amy paring? (I hope so! ^_^)  
I'll have more of Vegeta in the next chapter! By the way, update your  
stories!  
_JayJay-Sawada: Yeah, she's dead! I'll explain all about it on the next  
chapters!  
_Gingitsune aka silver fox: I'm glad you like my story I work hard on it!  
And please don't cry; I've update! ^_^  
_PanBraSaiyin: THANKS for beta read me, and sorry again for causing so much  
trouble with the e-mail thing!!!!  
_StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: Thanks for the review!  
Last Chapter: (A/N you don't remember right? ^^)  
  
Now because of that, he was looking for the Dragon Balls to make these  
present. He was doing this partly because he wanted to go out of the  
hospital, 'cause he hadn't bought nothing for his birthday in all these  
years (A/N he surely would never buy him nothing after this one! ^^) and  
'cause he like that girl, secretly he thought of grandchildren! Maybe in  
some years she and my son will bond (A/N not physically! Mentally, when  
saiyins love each other!) They will make a good couple!  
  
He felt a bit awkward, doing of cupid, but he push that thought a side,  
would not fail his son. He had to hurry up if hi want to have the 7 balls  
for tomorrow!  
  
Chapter 11: Going home  
  
General view  
  
Just as Vegeta is looking for the Dragon Balls, Trunks is in the car going  
home with Amy perfectly again.  
  
Trunks view  
  
I look through my window; shops and restaurants are all I see as we go  
home. Mum is not going as fast as normally. I suppose she's doing it for  
Amy, because she's never been in a car before.  
I take a short look at Amy; she doesn't look uncomfortable, or scared. I  
wonder why, she maybe covering her fears or just saiyin genes.  
  
Mum tries to break the ice by starting a nice conversation:"You recovered  
quickly, it must be your saiyin genes, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah," respond Amy. "And that I wasn't that hurt either!"  
  
"It was cool seeing you in Super Saiyin two mode," I said. "I've never  
seen a saiyin girl transform before!"  
  
"You've never even seen a saiyin girl!" My mum pointed out. (A/N remember  
that Pan hasn't been born, yet. I may be wrong in dates, but I know what  
I'm doing!)  
  
"Yeah, that's true!" I respond.  
  
"Did I look similar to a super saiyin boy?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah, not much different between the two!" I say nervously.  
  
– Only, you look more beautiful! - I thought. – HEY! Where did that come  
from? -  
  
"Well here we are!" Said my mum. "Amy, do you need any help?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'm fine." Amy said. "I have to return to heaven soon!"  
  
"But dear, Goku said, he was staying for two days," my mum said. "So you  
my stay with us all night!"  
  
"Yeah! We have lots of place!" I said.  
  
"Thanks, I promise I wont bother you!" She said.  
  
Mum parked in the garage, with all her other cars, then we all got out of  
the car. Amy look surprised, seeing so many good cars... After all, she has  
never really seen one before!  
  
"As you may notice, I have lots of cars!" My mum said. "I'm not the  
president of Capsule Corp. for nothing!"  
  
As we entered the house mum said:"After dinner I'll show you to your room,  
ok?" said my mum.  
  
Amy nodded in response.  
  
"Trunks?" My mum asks. I turn my head to her. "Have you seen your  
father?"  
  
"He just flew off," I responded nervously.  
  
"Normal of him!" My mum said, shaking her head, heading the kitchen. "I'm  
calling for a Pizza. Is that ok with you?"  
  
I nodded, but Amy asked;"What's a Pizza??"  
  
My mum and I fall anime style. I answer her.  
  
"Something you're going to like!"  
  
"Ok, if you say so!"  
  
"How many do I get, fifty?" My mum asks, knowing the saiyin hunger. "I  
think your father isn't coming until late, so only we're three, is it  
enough for the three?"  
  
Amy and I nodded in agreement. Amy loved the pizzas! Between the two (A/N  
I'm not counting Bulma because she only ate one Pizza!), we finished the  
pizzas in two minutes.  
  
After the pizzas, mum showed Amy one of a hundred spare rooms. I went to  
brush my teeth and then go to sleep. The last thing I remember, before  
going to sleep, was the imaginary picture of tomorrow. After all, tomorrow  
is my birthday! I just can't wait! Amy would be revived, thanks to the  
Dragon Balls, and I would finally be able to see her for real life!  
* Well now you know what to do, reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !!!!!!!!!!!! And  
tell me if you like or not, any comments, well no RUDE comments ok? Here  
you have a formula; Lots of reviews = update sooner! * 


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday, part one

**_Disclaimer_**: I hate to say this, but nothing in this story is mine, besides the plot and Amy!!!!!!!!!!! Why can't I have them!!!!!!! Well at least I have a comic and a DVD!!!!

**_Mayor author block!_**

Sorry, but I had a large author block, no time, ect....

You may not remember this story anymore, as the last time I update it was in ... April perphaps?? So I don't blame you! In this chapter you may find lots of grammar and splelling errors, but I don't know where my beta-reader is! =(

On to reviews:

-DracoMalfoylover108; Thanks for the review!!! Sorry but I can't make chapters longer... don't know why, but with the next I'll try! Do I still have errors?? Well, at least you can read it right? =) Nice story you have!

-JayJay-Sawada; do you still remember this story? I also thought the pizza part was funny. Yeah I know the thing of Trunks...don't know why... XD

-Vegeta247;Thanks for the review! I'm really trying to improve the story, but I'm a litlle out of ideas! Thanks for the compliments!

-PanBraSaiyin; Hi! Sorry for taking so much time to update... Thanks for the review!

-GogetaJr; Is been ages since we speak! Were are you?? What's of you?? Hope you connect same day! Thanks for the review! Trunks and Amy are defenitly for each other! Aren't they cute??? See you!

-Veromorphia; Thankies for the review! Hope you read this chapter also, and don't forget to leave a review!!! You know we ALL love Vegeta in one way or other! XDD I hope I get the next chapter sooner!

Ages:

Trunks; 9 ( just got them!)

Amy; 8

Goten; 8

Sorry, but if you got confused with the ages! Hope you got them straight now1

_**Last chapter:**_

_After the pizzas, mum showed Amy one of a hundred spare rooms. _

_I went to brush my teeth and then go to sleep. The last thing I remember, before  
going to sleep, was the imaginary picture of tomorrow. _

_After all, tomorrow is my birthday! I just can't wait!_

_Amy would be revived, thanks to the Dragon Balls, and I would finally be able to see her for real life!_

**Chapter 12: Birthday, part one**

_Amy point of view_

I just open my eyes, but shut them quickly as the bright sun went into my face. That's when I realize that I wasn't up in heaven, (A/N suppose that in heaven you see the sun in a different way, ok? ).

I turn around, so the sun wouldn't blind me. I open my eyes and this time didn't shut them, and look around. I was in a big room, with little furniture; a closet, a chair, a little table next to the bed, there was also a door leading to the bathroom.

Quickly I remember the day after tomorrow eaten, how do they call them? Oh, yes, pizza.

Then Bulma took me up the stairs, through corridor until this room.

-I hope I remember the way back, -I thought to myself.

Finally, I got out of bed; put on a pair on jeans and a t-shirt – with the words angel in white- that were on the chair.

- I suppose Bulma let them there last night. – I thought.

I look at the clock on the table, 9:30.

- I think I'll go down to the kitchen, the must be somebody down there, - I though, as I open the door. – Now the big adventure, going to the kitchen. -

I swung my door, and then gently closed it. Then I found myself in a big corridor, left or right? Well I always like more right, so tehn right must be.

Finally I found the stairs...

(And the same time...)

_Trunks point of view_

I was having a wonderful dream when... my alarm rang...great.

I forced myself out of the bed, and put a pair trousers and shirt. Then it hit me, I suddenly remember; IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!

"How had it slipped of my mind?" I ask to myself shaking my head.

I felt a noise coming from my stomach, I better go and eat breakfast.

-Where may Amy be? - I thought. - Well better look for her, she maybe at the kitchen. -

I opened my door ran to go to the stairs.

_General point of view_

As Amy was going down the stairs, Trunks came at top speed that way. The result was a crash ...

_Trunks point of view_

Last thing I saw before finding myself tumbling down the stairs was Amy with a surprise face.

When we got to the end, I crash my back with the floor, and Amy fell on top of me.

We stayed there for some seconds before one of the two started talking;

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming! "Said Amy.

"No, it was my fault, I should have been more careful." I apologize to her.

Again, we didn't talked for some seconds, until I finally said.

"Well... could you get of me?" I asked, blushing.

"Oh sorry! "She said to me. I could see, before she turned her head, that she was turning bright red. "One thing, can you guide me to the kitchen? "

"Of course. "I said, as we got up.

As we got there, we heard a lot of people talking and walking as if they where preparing something...

I found my grandma in the kitchen.

"Good morning darling!" She said, "Prepared for the great day? Happy Birthday dear!"

"Thanks grandma," I said as we sit to eat breakfast.

Breakfast was already there, my favorites! Pancakes filled up with chocolate (A/N thousands of them!!! ), chocolate cereals, and lots of other chocolate things! (A/N sorry but invente them yourself! I just ate!)

"What is this?" Amy ask eagerly.

I mentally slapt me, here I was eating everything with my eyes, and hadn't explain what was it!

"Ohm...how to explain this ..." Looking for a way to explain it fast so I could it. "Do you remember the pizzas of last night? Well they are as yummy as this."

Amy looks at me strangely, but as I got my pancake she imitated me. We were almost finishing (A/N so, just 5 minutes after that...hehehe) when my mum came through the door, humming to herself. I look up from my plate and ask her:

"Mum, why there is so much noise coming from the living room?"

She look at me with twinkle in her eyes and said: "Just wait and see...is a little surprise!"

"Dear, did Vegeta come last night?" My grandma asks mum.

"No, he didn't." She respond, "You know Vegeta, he must be training or something like that, I only hope he'll be for your birthday party Trunks, or somebody is sleeping on the couch this month!"

- She will be so happy when she knows he's getting my birthday present....'cause he's getting my birthday right? – I could told them, but I declined, they'll see...

Please review! I'm addicted to them! REALLY! XDD See you! Kisses to all of you!

_**R **_

_**E **_

**_V _**_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_


End file.
